Tainting His Soul
by XxTomarry-FiFTeeNxX
Summary: When Carlisle is hunting alone one day, Aro ambushes him and takes him to Volterra. The reason why? To rule beside him. Will Carlisle abstain from the Darkness Aro wants him to embrace before his family find him or will he let go? Carlisle x Aro, nongraphic rape and mpreg. Dark!Carlisle
1. He’s gone

**This my first Twilight only fic. The idea just came to me as I wanted to write a pairing that was rarely written about. Aro x Carlisle **

**Enjoy my weirdness...**

**_**

**Carlisle **

It was a nice sunny day today, a very rare thing that happened in the rainy town of Forks, Washington where my family and I resided.

So that meant, I, Carlisle Cullen could finally have a day of relaxation. Yes, I love my job, I love helping to save lives, but sometimes every person needs a break.

Even if you are a Vampire.

At this very moment, my family and I were listening to Edward play a wonderful piece on his piano, with Isabella leaning comfortably against his side. The threat of Victoria was gone as the wolves and our coven had done away with her before the start of the new school year.

The foolish girl thought that she could take us on her own after finishing off Bella when we had left her alone for a bit while we hunted. A tad irresponsible, yes, but we needed the sustenance to not practically kill the poor girl.

As my sweet wife, Esme was cradled into my side comfortably, she traced the palm of my pale hands delicately with her thin fingers.

Life was perfect. Well...until a sudden burn in my throat struck me. I guess I needed to go and feed.

I disentangled myself from Esme with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, love. I'm thirsty, that's all," I explained to her.

She smiled back. "It's okay,"she replied in her soft voice.

I then directed my next statement to the room at large.

"See you in at least an hour. Bye..." I said as I sped downstairs and out the door. Soon I was outside.

"Bye Carlisle!"the rest of my family said. I could still hear them due to my acute hearing.

I grinned like a loon as I felt the air blowing my golden locks behind me, it's coldness that I didn't even notice as it touched my skin was very welcoming.

I loved the vibrant colors of the woods. Huge trees standing at over ten feet, fresh damp earth littered with pine needles, the scent of the wide variety of animals within it.

But none were to my fancy yet. The animals stilled and quieted as I blew past them as I went deeper and deeper into the forest, fearful that I would choose them to be my next meal.

Something was compelling me to go deeper into the very heart of the woods, as if a reward were waiting for me there...

What I didn't know was what awaited was the exact opposite of that.

___

_Several minutes later..._

I finally had reached the center of the woods when I saw another figure in the open patch of sunlight that was allowed through the break of the trees.

Obviously it was a male Vampire, judging from the way his visible skin was shimmering like a diamond.

His back was turned away from me, I could only see that his long below shoulder length pitch black hair was tied up in a loose ponytail at the nape of his with a burgundy red ribbon. He stood at the same height I did. Six foot two.

He wore a cape that was a black even darker than his hair, that went all the way to the beginning of his calves. He wore form fitting sleek black boots made of the finest leather and his the sleeves of whatever shirt he was wearing was also black but with gold trimmings by the cuffs.

Long, slender hands wore a pale platinum ring on his left middle finger with an onyx stone on it that had an emblem I had recognized so well.

The Volturi's. Oh hell.

"Hello Carlisle, my young friend!"greeted Aro's voice jovially as he spun around to face me. I gulped.

"Hello, Aro,"was my reply. I only did it out of politeness rather than sneer at him. "What brings you to our town?" I asked.

His blood red eyes sparkled in amusement as his plump pale lips twisted into a demented grin. Really, it just ruined the vampiric beauty he was given and made him look like the crazed predator he was.

"The reason I'm here? I'm here for you of course!"He said nonchalantly.

I gave him a blank face. "Come again?" I asked incredulously.

Instead of a verbal response, I found myself pinned to the ground by an insane Vampire.

Aro leant down, merely millimeters away from my pale neck. I tried to bite him, but he immediately pulled my head back by my hair.

"OW, dammit! You're hurting me!" I yowled.

"Sorry then,"he replied as if he really wasn't. Obviously he wasn't, but the pull didn't subside.

Aro changed the subject quick as a flash of lightning.

"Guess what I have in my pocket ,dearest Carlisle?"he smirked.

I narrowed my golden eyes in disdain. "I don't know. Some poor person's kidney?"I guessed, my voice thick with sarcasm. I actually half afraid that he actually DID have someone's kidney. With Aro, you can never know...

"Colourful guess, but no. It's something even better! Well...for me of course!"Aro replied as he stuck his hand into one of his robe pockets.

Out came a vial of a very strange luminous blue liquid.

"What's that?" I blurted out. I kept on trying to keep Aro's hand visible in my line of vision.

"I called in a favor from an old friend of mine. His name is Tom Riddle. Helped him out in the first war he had in England. He is a wizard who has some weird tiff with some poor lad named Harry Potter.**(1)**

I asked him for a special Potion that their government uses to knock out rogue Vampires. He still owes me a lot so I can still ask for more..."the raven haired man grinned.

Wizards exist?! And one made him a Potion?! This loony was going to use that god forsaken Potion on me!

He forced my mouth open and no matter how much I tried, he used brute force to keep me still.

"NGAHH! NNNGAHH AHWO!"I yelled as the Vampire poured the surprisingly sweet tasting Potion thing down my throat.

"Shh! Shh! You'll thank me for this later, Carlisle..."he whispered softly into my ear as my struggles became feebler and blackness was gathering around my vision.

'_Please God, what did I do wrong to deserve this?_'was the thought that popped up in my mind before the tendrils of unconsciousness had finally pulled me under.

**_**

**Alice **

As I sat on the floor comfortably, enjoying the freedom of having no visions plague me, one suddenly decided to ruin my slice of paradise.

I gasp. Everyone immediately stops relaxing and look straight at me. Edward is the one staring the hardest at me, reading my thoughts. He also gasped loudly as he sees what I see.

_-VISION BEGINS-_

_Carlisle was grinning as he ran through the woods, enjoying himself immensely. He kept on speeding through the woods and finally makes it to the center, where a small patch of sun broke through, illuminating the figure clad in black, back turned away from Aro._

_As Carlisle studied the figure, it turned around, revealing Aro. "Hello Carlisle, my young friend!"he greeted the blond._

_Soon, the conversation unfolded until Aro finally pins a frantic Carlisle to the ground, pouring some strange liquid down his throat, rendering the blond unconscious._

_The vision faded to black._

_-VISION ENDS-_

"What's wrong, you two? Is something wrong with Carlisle?!"Esme squeaked, her golden eyes filled with worry.

"Yes,"said Edward in a toneless voice I only ever heard him use with the Wolves.

"Get on with it already!"Rosalie hissed, her nostrils flaring in anger.

"He's been kidnapped by Aro," I replied in the same tone Edward used.

"Oh God!"whimpered Bella, hugging an unresponsive Edward.

"We need to tell the Wolves! We're on better terms with them. Maybe they could be extra hands in cornering Aro..."Emmett said.

"Great idea, Em! I have Jacob on speed dial..."I said, whipping out my pink cellphone from my pocket.

I scrolled through my list of contacts (gawd, there's so many! I don't even talk to some of these people!) until I reached 'J'.

I pressed on Jacob's name and soon, the other end of the line started ringing. Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello!" I greeted a bit snappishly.

"_Hello, this is Embry, who is speaking?_"

"Embry! You can see the Caller ID!"

"_Oh. Wait a sec...Oh hey Pixie!_"

"Yes. Okay Ry, tell the other wolves to meet us at the clearing behind Cullen Manse in ten. Tell them it's urgent."

"_Will do! Bye!_"and Embry hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket, looking expectantly at my family.

"People, lets move!"I ordered and soon everyone gets up and speeds out of the living room, with Esme in the lead.

Edward was last, Bella draped on his back like a schoolbag.

**——————**

**Esme **

I tried really hard to keep all my emotions in check. Remarkable really, how I should be on the floor, bawling with salt water tears that could never be shed.

Instead, I listened to Edward explain exactly what happened to my sweet Carlisle.

"...Esme, it's time to check the perimeter. I'm going with you. I took Bella home..."Edward murmured gently, shaking me out of my negative thoughts.

I smiled at him. "Okay, lead the way," I replied.

Soon, we were running in the same area as Carlisle had been, his rosy sweet smelling scent getting stronger as the we ran deeper into the woods.

We finally found the end of the scent in the heart of the woods, only to find the Wolves and the rest of the Cullen clan staring at each other confusedly.

"For some reason...his scent ends here..."observed Sam.

"Maybe that Vampire dude who took him masked his scent somehow because I never smelt a foreign scent. Only Doc's one is here on this certain spot—"Seth pointed to the space in front of us. "—then it you lose it immediately after you carry on moving forward. And look, only a bit of his hair has been pulled out and left here on the floor...along with his phone and shoes..."

I growled. Everyone started because they were normally used to my mild personality. Well, not now. My husband was in some looney's hands.

"Why would Aro take Carlisle now? Sure, they were kind of platonic friends since they knew each other way back...But still, what the hell is Aro up to?"Jasper mused.

"I don't know. All I want is my husband back..."I whispered brokenly.

I put my head into Edward's chest and sighed as he held me tightly.

**_**

**Bella**

I was in the living room, eating lunch with my dad Charlie. I was still upset over what happened to Carlisle. He was ever so nice to me. He was one of the first of the Cullens to accept me and I always felt quite relaxed around him.

Unlike when I was with Rosalie. That one hates me as if I were filth on her shoe.

I really do hope that they actually find Carlisle. I guess my distress must have shown if Charlie was looking at me worriedly.

"Bells, is something up? Is it Edward again?"he asked me seriously. Whoa, if he actually put down his remote, he really does care.

I squirm a bit under the scrutiny of his gaze.

"It's not Edward per se, but the Cullens in general Dad..." I replied, mumbling.

"What's wrong with the Cullens? They're nice people. C'mon, you can tell me what happened..."

"Dad...it's Carlisle."

"What happened. Did he hurt you?!"

"What? No! No! He'd never!—"

"Then what's up ,Bells?"

"He's been kidnapped Dad! He hasn't appeared for a few hours now!"I blurted out.

Charlie paled. "Really? When was he last sighted?"he asked, getting into his 'Chief Swan' persona.

"At around two o'clock. I was there. We were all listening to Edward play his piano while Alice sung along when he told us that he wanted to take his daily...walk in the woods. He only ever takes an hour exactly, but then Alice noticed that an hour was already gone.

So the others went to look for him, since they all know the woods so well. I think that they still are..."I stated nervously.

Just then, the door bell rang.

"That might be Edward," I said.

"Answer it..."Charlie said.

I did as I was told quickly. When I opened the door, instead of just Edward, I spied a slightly disheveled Alice in tow.

"Can we come in?"Edward murmured, his already messy hair was messier than normal with some leaves in it. Alice's ebony hair was also in the same state.

I led the two Cullens to the tiny living room where Charlie waited for them.

"Hello Charlie,"Edward and Alice said as one, not meeting the brown eyes of my dad.

"Sit. Bella told me what happened. I need you two to tell me more. Are you two up for it?"he asked them.

Alice had ducked her head and bit her bottom lip.

"I'll do it,"Edward volunteered. He looked like he suddenly felt all of his one hundred and nine years, judging from the way his shoulders slumped.

"Where did Bella end up?"he asked Charlie.

"The part where you guys went looking for him."

Edward sighed softly. "Well... Alice called Embry from the reservation to help us since they also know the woods well. We all split up in pairs. I went with Esme, Alice went with Jacob. We all entered the woods in different directions. Esme and I went in from the path Carlisle normally uses.

Soon, we all met up with everyone in the center and found some disturbing things. A chunk of blond hair and the shoes Carlisle wore when he left the house was

there, along with his cell phone.

We left everything there so that the police could use it as evidence. It should be still there tomorrow. No animals come in that part of the forest..."Edward said, ending his tale.

Alice suddenly burst into dry sobs, nestling herself into Edward.

Charlie gave the two a look of sympathy. "I can't do anything about Carlisle right now since he hasn't been missing for over twenty four hours yet...It's police protocol, kids."

Alice wailed even louder. Edward tried to comfort her to no avail.

"Did you tell Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie about this?"Charlie asked nervously, not sure how to process how to deal with a crying female.

"We didn't need to. They were already visiting for the weekend from Alaska and came here to spend time with us,"Edward lied easily.

"Oh. You still going to school tomorrow?"

"Yes,"replied Edward a bit sullenly. "Esme wants us to."

"Speaking of Esme, how is she taking the news?" I asked Edward, speaking for the first time in his presence.

"She won't come out of her bedroom. She took a shower and changed into new clothes, but that's it. She won't talk to anyone, she just sits on her bed..."Alice mumbled, finally calmed down enough to speak. She still hid her head in Edward's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry to hear that..." I said uncertainly.

"S'ok."

"I think we should leave now, thank you for listening, Chief Swan,"said Edward, carrying Alice bridal style, to Charlie. "See you tomorrow, Bella,"he said to me.

"Yeah. Bye,"Charlie and I said simultaneously as Edward exited with Alice.

Soon, we heard Edward's Volvo purr to life.

"Those poor Cullens. Who would do such a thing?"mused Charlie.

I snorted internally.

'_Oh Charlie...I would need at least a hundred fingers to count the number of people who do something just to hurt the Cullens,'_I thought to myself.

**_**

**(1)one or two Harry Potter characters may appear but this is not a Xover. But still I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND IT'S CHARACTERS!!!**


	2. Has she made you feel like this?

**Carlisle**

I opened my very heavy eyes to find myself staring at a cream colored ceiling with golden designs. I felt that my body was wearing different clothes—

Wait. Different clothes? Who on earth undressed me?

I was wearing a black silk pajama top and bottoms and I prayed that I wasn't commando right now.

I stared at the spacious room that I was in. The floor was a beautiful pale goldish wood my bed was a circular shape one with a large circumference. The bedposts and headboard were made of black ebony wood, the curtains around the bed were open, but were a rich ruby red.

The walls were a pale gold on the east and west side, while the north and south walls were painted in a midnight blue color that looked quite nice.

There was a fireplace that was made out of black marble with a mint green fur carpet that was a square shape.

The windows were as tall as the room— twenty five feet—letting in a lot of sunlight into the room. My pale skin glimmered ever so prettily in its gentle rays.

I slipped out of the bed and padded barefoot to one of the windows to look at my surroundings.

The buildings looked ancient and made out of stone with red and gold flags that displayed Volterra's coat of arms proudly.

Volterra...Volterra?! What on earth am I doing here?!

Suddenly, the last moments of my consciousness come back to me.

Aro. That's why I'm here! But for what reason?! If he wanted me to visit him so much, I would have—actually, who the hell am I kidding? Of course I wouldn't. I'm lying to myself.

I slip back into the shadows of the room, as I turned around. A voice startled me from my thoughts. One that I seriously was not in the mood to hear.

"Hello sweet Carlisle!"Aro said in his lilting voice.

I folded my arms over my chest and stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Hello Aro."

"You must be wondering why I ki—brought. Brought you here?"he asked cordially, his blood red eyes trailing up and down my form in a way that made me feel very uncomfortable, as if I were exposed. I pulled the large pajama top closer to hide my partially exposed chest.

"Uh, yes I am wondering just that Aro. Why? And how did you manage to knock me out when you know very well that it's impossible for a Vampire to be rendered unconscious! What was that potion thing?" I asked him rudely.

"Ah, Ah, Carlisle! No need to get your panties in a twist!"he rebuked me.

"I don't wear any!"I snapped.

"For now..."he mumbled almost inaudibly. I knew that I wasn't meant to hear it, but I spoke anyway.

"EXCUSE ME?" I half shouted.

Aro smirked. "Nothing. My lips were sealed,"he replied.

If I were human, my heart would be beating frantically as I watched him stalk up to me slowly. He was the predator and I the prey. And I did not like that one bit.

I took a step back for every step forward he took until I met the wall.

My eyes widened as I stared fearfully at Aro.

**(—SCROLL DOWN IF THIS WILL MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE! THIS IS THE SCENE I WARNED YOU ABOUT IN MY DESCRIPTION. It's not so bad because he ends up enjoying it in the end.—)**

He seemed to get annoyed with walking slowly, so he sped over and pinned my arms above my head, his slightly upturned aristocratic nose mere nanometers away from my neck.

"Mmm, Carlisle...you smell so exquisite. Like a rose bathed in sunlight..."he whispered, cold breath hitting my neck. I whimpered.

"P-Please Aro! Don't d-do this ,okay? I beg you..." I rasped out.

"But why?"he asked lightly. "I've waited so long for you. I wanted you when I first met you all those decades ago Carlisle. You said no. Why was that? We could have been happy together..."

"B-Because of S-Sulpicia! And because I actually am heterosexual, thank you very much. Oh yeah, I also like people who aren't completely psycho!"I growled.

"As for Sulpicia, I killed that old bitch when she became too power hungry.Caius killed his own wife, (remember Athendora?) just because he could. And I'm not a psychopath. I rather refer to myself as too...hyper. As for the heterosexual part...you won't stay like that for long!"he tittered, smirking.

I gaped. Oh my God. He killed his mate. And right now, I knew that I was about to be in deep shit that I wouldn't be able to get out of.

"Tell me Carlisle...has young Esme ever made you feel like _this_ ?"Aro whispered, pressing a kiss to my collarbone.

I tried to get out of his grasp. "Please! P-Please Aro! Sto-op! I b-beg you. I don't want this!"I wailed as soon as he started to use his strength against me. He has lived longer than I, do he was already stronger than me.

"No,"was his response and he sped back to the bed, tearing off both our clothes.

"Aro! Don't!"I pleaded.

He carried on with his ministrations until he started licking my nipples. As soon as I felt his tongue swirling around my nipple while sucking, my body betrayed me.

A jolt of pleasure shot through my body, my traitorous mouth letting me release a moan.

"You see? Now tell me...has Esme ever made you feel so ALIVE?"he growled at me, his hand beginning to stroke my cock teasingly.

"Ahnn!"I moaned. I felt dirty as I let Aro carry on treating me like some common whore.

"I SAID Carlisle, has Esme dearest ever made you feel like this?"Aro repeated, all the while giving a sharp tug on my cock.

I wince. "N-No,"I reply. I figured that if I gave him the right answers, he'd just leave me alone quickly.

And to tell you the truth, I was actually kind of being honest...

Suddenly, Aro went and spread my legs open, my entrance visible for him to see. His own cock was already dripping with precum and poised to enter me within a moments notice.

The raven haired Vampire held out two fingers to my mouth and growled out:

"Suck them!"

I did as I was told, earning a wanton moan from him in return.

"Carlisle! Oh mio Dio! Sei un peccaminoso!*"he yelled in Italian before taking his fingers out of my mouth and rammed them straight into my entrance.

"OW!"I yelled.

"Shh!"he replied as he shut me up with kissing me.

He started scissoring me, then his fingers hit a certain spot that made stars appear behind my closed eyes.

"Aro! Aro! Aro! Aro!"I chanted his name like a prayer.

I knew that I shouldn't be enjoying this, but I couldn't help it. Aro had finally gotten me where he wanted me.

Underneath him.

Suddenly, I felt something thicker enter me. It felt uncomfortable and I bet Aro could feel that I was in discomfort. That was why he stopped.

Suddenly, my body thirsted for him. Normally I'd feel this kind of pain when I need to feed, but this was a different pain.

The pain of being deprived of pleasure.

"Oh my fucking GOD Aro! Just FUCKING MOVE!!"I yelled at him.

He chuckled softly. "Aro- one, Carlisle- zero..."

He then started to move. He busied my mouth his and every thrust brought me closer to my climax.

Finally, after one final thrust, we both came at the same time. I got mine all over us while he filled me.

**(—SCENE OVER—)**

After panting for a bit (even though we didn't need to breathe) Aro slid out of me and laid next to me on the bed and took a bit of the blanket to cover us both.

"Before you say anything, Aro, this was a one time fuck. Don't you think that you've won the twisted little game that goes on in your mind, okay?! If you'll excuse me, I need to take a shower!" I snapped, speeding off to the door that I believed was bathroom. This place hadn't changed much as I thought it would. Gawd. I've only been gone for a century...

I could hear Aro's demented laughter ringing through the walls as I tried to scrub all that nonexistent dirt away from my body.

**_**

**Angela**

I watched as I saw my friends pull up into the school parking lot with a Jeep that I think was Emmett's.

My other friends and I had built a very tentative relationship with the Cullens at first when Bella had put both our groups together, but now we were great friends.

I was so surprised as I saw Alice and Edward step out after Bella. Normally the two would be wearing light colours and neat, trendy clothing, but today...

The two wore hoodies that were a bit too large on them. Alice's was grey and Edward's a dark black, black workout leggings and dark blue Converse to complete their ensemble. Their hair was normally fashionably messy and shiny, but today it looked a bit dull and dry.

The two had dark purple circles underneath their eyes, as if they hadn't slept for a long time and both looked paler than they usually do.

"What happened to Edward and Alice?"Ben asked concernedly.

"Yeah... I wonder what made them like this?"Jessica mused.

"People are beginning to stare at them..."Mike pointed out.

"Shh! They're coming!"Lauren hissed.

"Hey,"Bella greeted.

"Hello,"Edward and Alice said simultaneously.

"Hi!"we greeted back.

"I think that we should get to class! The bell's about to ring!"I say immediately, cutting off the chance of the others asking questions. I want to respect the Cullen's privacy.

Just before I start walking, I swear that I saw a faint smile on Edward's face. It was as if he knew what I was thinking!

**_**

**Edward**

People had been staring at us the whole day. Their thoughts were irritating and hard to shut out, drawing up simply absurd conclusions, only a few were close to the truth.

Teachers at every lesson would look at both Alice and I worriedly and they would always refrain from asking us questions. That was a blessing really.

Alice and I were now in the lesson straight after lunch (Trigonometry) and we were sitting next to each other, quietly doing the work we were given. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, judging from the scent, it was Esme.

But why was she here? Whenever I tried to get a read on her thoughts, all I would hear was her reciting the Ten Commandments in Arabic and Swedish.

Another knock on the door.

"Come in!"the Trigonometry teacher says from her desk. Everyone stops what they're doing immediately as soon as they see Esme walk in.

She was dressed in a long sleeved, shoulder less black form fitting dress that went all the way to her knees with black pencil heeled stilettos and a back pantyhose.

Her dark caramel locks were set looses, her face paler than normal. She wore only pale pink lipstick as the only makeup on her face and on her left ring finger she wore her wedding ring.

"Mrs Cullen!"the Trigonometry teacher exclaimed, standing up and straightening her skirt.

Other students in the class were doing the same. Boot lickers.

"What brings you here today?"the teacher asked kindly.

Esme gave her a strained (to a Vampire's eye) smile.

"I'm here to pick up Edward and Alice. We have some family business we need to get through today..."she murmured just loud enough for the teacher to hear.

"Uh—Um! Sure! Has the principal approved of this?"

"Yes. Of course he did."

"Oh. Well then, Edward, Alice, you don't have to do today's work as homework as we are still carrying on with it tomorrow..."the teacher said, turning to us.

Both Alice and I nodded, and got up after packing up our belongings.

Esme smiled faintly and guided us out the door.

As soon as we reached parking lot, we all got into Carlisle's black Mercedes and drove off.

"Esme, where are we going?"Alice asked, speaking for the first time since yesterday at Bella's house. I still hadn't spoken.

"We're going to the police station to give in our statements since Charlie wants to start a search, even if we know that it's fruitless to try, it would seem strange to the humans if we didn't search for Carlisle. Tomorrow, the whole town will probably know..."she whispered.

"I really don't give a flying eff what the town thinks at this point. Let's just do this!"Alice sighed.

**——————**


	3. Ciao

**Charlie**

The three Cullens sat across from me, looking absolutely nothing like their normal selves. Their golden eyes were dulled, both teens' state of dress untidy.

Normally Esme looked beautiful. Yes, she still was, absolutely, but her clad in black made her look lethal.

"Ah, so now we can start searching for Carlisle. I have a team waiting for us outside to go straight into the woods. You guys can lead the way..." I said awkwardly as I stood up from my desk.

"I need to change into my gear. Do you guys have a change-room here?"Esme asked me.

"It's down the corridor, second door on the left. It's the women's change room," I said, pointing her in its direction.

"Thank you,"she said and glided away with her green duffel bag.

Now I was left alone with two sullen Cullens. I know, bad time to rhyme when they look so sad.

"Sooo...do you wanna to wait outside for your mother or do you wanna stay in here and wait?"I asked them.

"Here,"Alice replied. I noticed that Edward didn't speak at all. Normally the boy wasn't overly chatty but today there was something wrong with his demeanour.

He was too quiet. And it kinda made me scared. Not for me, for him.

**_**

**Edward**

Even though I couldn't not get a proper read on Charlie's mind, what I did hear made me worry.

The man actually was fearful for my mental health? There is nothing wrong with me! It's just that I don't want to speak.

But what if there IS something wrong? Vampires have been known to go insane. Carlisle was my father in a Vampire sense. I was closer to him than I was than I was to anyone else.

I don't really miss my biological father. I remember him more prominently in my human life than my mother sometimes.

Edward Masen Sr. would always make me do things I didn't want to do. When my mother suggested that I take piano classes when I was a child, he would always scoff and say : "Pianos are for girls! You aren't a girl aren't you Ed? One day, you're going to be a soldier and serve our country!"

But my mother would always override him and let me do what I wanted to do. Play piano.

But since I kind of suspected that I was a people pleaser when it came to my father, I did whatever he told me.

I never wanted to disappoint him.

When the war began in my teens, my mother would coddle me more, begging me not to go, that it was okay if I didn't go. I didn't need to fight for the country just to prove that I was a man!

But my father kept on drilling into my head that I should go to war. Every night when my mother said grace, she would always add in :

"And let us hope that this HORRIBLE war will end!"

I almost did go to war to, but somehow, thankfully the Spanish Influenza hit Chicago.

My family got infected, it was too late for us to escape...

My father was the first to go. Carlisle was a doctor in the hospital we were at and would always look after my mother and I the best he could, I was so out of it.

I had just wanted to die at that point.

My mother would always give me goodnight hugs even though she was getting weaker everyday that passed. Carlisle turned a blind eye to whenever my mother and I would share a bed, comforting each other.

One day, I felt as if my mother knew that she was going to pass away before sundown, judging from the amount of times she told me she loved me so much.

When I slept that day, she begged Carlisle to save me and he complied, respecting her last wishes by turning me into what I am today.

Carlisle never judged me. He always supported me, even when I went through a rebel streak for my first ten years Vampirism.

By the time I came back, Esme was there but they both welcomed me as their very own son.

Life was peaceful. Until Rosalie came.

I had to take that girl down a peg or two and I made her see that not every man will fall for her.

She's less bitchy now since Jacob became her best friend. Those two really understand each other...

Then Bella came into my life, a breath of fresh air (even though, technically... I don't need to breathe) Carlisle accepted her quickly and treated her as her own.

You know, I've grown so attached to Carlisle and love him so much, I'd walk in a blazing fire with him. I'm sure that he'd do the same thing for me.

**_**

**Esme**

I had finally finished changing into my clothes. I wore an oak leaf green hoodie that fit my form nicely, black woolen leggings and tan ankle hiking boots. My hair was tied up into a messy bun, I could really care less about my hair.

I went back into Charlie's office, finding a slightly fidgety Edward playing with the strings of his hoodie and a very ticked off Alice trying her best to hide it and a very uncomfortable Charlie standing in wait.

"Let's go,"I said, announcing my presence.

The other two stood and quickly made their way out of the building with me hot on their tails and Charlie a little bit behind.

_Thirty minutes later..._

Since the humans have never seen Cullen Manse before, I was in the lead, guiding them there in Carlisle's Mercedes.

Finally, after thirty minutes, we got there. I stopped the car when we were near the vicinity of the house, I told Alice to roll down her window and tell them to follow us to the garage.

She did so and when we entered the garage and parked our cars, the were whispering things like:

"Daaamn! They're seriously loaded. Look at that Vanquish!"

"They even got personalized number plates! The young girl, Alice has a Porsche 911 Turbo!"

"The Missus has an Alfa Romeo!"

"Doc's got a Maserati too! Jesus!"

As they looked at our cars. I clapped my hands and smiled tersely and said: "My other children are home from college. They are studying and noise from the garage carries to the Main House so could we please get going? Thank you."

And with that, they immediately focused and tried their best to keep up with us, poor dears.

_Seven minutes later..._

We finally reached the center after giving the humans some exercise. Carlisle things were still as they were when we left them.

The squad began collecting the things for evidence and just as they were about to reach Carlisle's phone, it began ringing.

"Don't touch it!"Alice yelled, running over from her spot in the shadows.

"It could be the kidnapper!" I exclaimed.

Charlie said nothing. He handed Alice a pair of latex gloves to not leave any fingerprints (as if we had any)

on the phone.

The phone rang again.

Alice picked it up and put it on loudspeaker.

_(Alice is in normal font, Aro is in bold)_

"Hello?"she said.

**"Ciao mio cara Alice!"(Hello my dear Alice)** It was Aro! He's clever, not speaking in English... Thank god we lived in Italy for awhile.

"Speak Italian!" I hissed. The police squad stared at us, confused.

"Ciao."Alice replied stiffly, switching tongues. "Dov' è Carlisle?"**(Hello. Where is Carlisle?)**

**"Carlisle non è dentro Volterra. So che siesta intelligenti per quello!" (Carlisle is NOT in Volterra. I know that you are too clever for that!)**

"Fai parlare Carlisle al telefono. Per quanto riguarda Volterra, non è vero! Stai mentendo!"Alice growled at the cellphone. **(Put Carlisle on the phone. As for Volterra, that is not true! You're lying!)**

The police took one step back fearfully.

**"Mi hai beccato. Stanno ascoltando la discussione. La polizia. Ahh... Carlisle!" **Aro said, calling him.**(You've got me. They are listening to this conversation. The police. Ahh... Carlisle!)**

**"Alice?"**Carlisle's voice rung clearly through the space. I gasped. Edward looked up and the police leant in closer.

"CARLISLE! What did he do to you—?"

**"Alice! No! Don't come! Everything's fine! Okay! Just don't come find me!"**

"Why not?!" I shrieked angrily.

**"Aro vi ucciderà! No! Mi ascolti! Che essere in grado sino Volterra, Esme!"**he yelled back at me angrily,lapsing into Italian. That's a first. (**Aro will kill you! No! Listen to me! You might be able to come to Volterra, Esme!)**

"FINE!" I yelled. "I just hope he doesn't do anything to you..." I whispered.

**"Non vi preoccupate per me. Non piangere! Lo ti amo, Esme..." (Don't worry about me. Don't cry! I love you, Esme...)**

"Lo ti amo, Carlisle!"I said.

"Anche a me troppo!"Edward and Alice said too. **(And us too!)**

The line cut off.

"Esme? What was that all about?!"Charlie asked.

"It was just a friend of Carlisle's, that's all..."Alice lied smoothly. "He's from Italy..."

"But you shouted 'Carlisle!'! "

"My mistake. It was a person who sounded like him. We were talking about what happened."

"Then what's up with Esme shouting at the phone?"

"Joaquin was being stupid, he was blathering on about going to track down Carlisle himself..." I lied.

"But what about Carlisle saying don't find him?!"

"It was nothing, just Joaquin's kid playing hide and seek in the background with his friends. VERY LOUDLY," Edward said, speaking a proper sentence for the first time in twenty four hours.

"If you say so..."Charlie mumbled. I thank God silently for the fact that if you lie convincingly enough, humans will leave you alone, no matter how ridiculous the lie sounds.

"Uh Esme?"Charlie asked.

"Yes?"

"Could you guide us out again?"

I tittered. "Sure."

"See you at the house, Mom!"Alice said over her shoulder as she broke out into a human speed of running. Edward followed.

"Don't hurt yourselves!" I shouted at them.

"We won't!" The squad of policemen chuckled at the two.

**——————**


	4. Edward, WTF!

**Carlisle**

I can't believe Aro did that! He called my family, while they were in front of the police! Does he really want to hurt me even more than he already has?

I'm tired. I'm hungry.

I was supposed to feed yesterday, but SOMEONE *cough, Aro! cough, cough* kidnapped me.

After he practically raped me, I didn't come out of the bathroom until nighttime. When I did eventually come out, he was already waiting for me. I stiffened as I got myself some clothes in the walk-in closet opposite the bathroom. I actually found myself liking the pajamas and took an emerald green number.

I sat down on the carpet near the black marble fireplace and glared at the smirking Aro, who was sitting comfortably on the huge leather couch behind me.

"Why did you bring me here, Aro?" I murmured.

"Oh Carlisle, you should know why," he replied.

"Actually, I don't. Now don't you get smart with me," I growled.

"Carlisle, remember my personality...I covet beauty, talent, intelligence and kindness. Why do you think I want your dear Edward and Alice? I also like the empath, Jasper..."

"Oh, so that's why you have so many people in your Volturi Guard! They're fuck buddies with you!"I said sarcastically.

I suddenly was pinned down on the carpet, facing a very pissed off Aro.

He held my face a bit tightly, and that's saying something, being a Vampire, you're not supposed to feel much pain.

"No. They aren't my 'fuck buddies' as you say, Carlisle! They are loyal to me and my brothers. We gave them a chance, a sense of security, a place to belong. We're not as divided as you may think,"he snarled at me, his red eyes blazing.

"Then what of Amun?" I asked. He used to be part of the Volturi, but he escaped.

"That one left because he WANTED to. I did not stop him! Why should I keep someone who was so cowardly?"

"Oh..."

"Yes, 'Oh'!"he hissed. "Stop thinking those foolish thoughts others have been filling up your head with! Yet I don't deny that we are evil to a huge extent, Carlisle... we still have respect for others.

I covet all those things because they make an army stronger and harder to defeat.

Carlisle, you KNOW this! You've lived with us for some time, remember? You even agreed with some of my methods, Carlisle!"

The world somehow seemed to fall into place with Aro's words. I actually started to understand WHY the Volturi did what they did all over again.

It isn't sunshine and daisies to keep Vampires in check.

"Carlisle...I took you because I wanted you. You were perfect for my plans..."Aro murmured, getting off me and helping me sit up.

"W-What part am I playing in this, Aro? Just tell me now..." I asked him.

"Carlisle, ever since I saw you all those decades ago, I wanted you. I never cared for Sulpicia. She was only there as a decoration and to laugh with before she became obsolete. You were actually the one for me. You're just perfect..."

I gulped, my now black eyes widening.

"What a-are you t-trying to tell me Aro?"

"That you were my true Mate. I didn't take you for Sulpicia was a jealous woman. She would have killed you, had she gotten the chance..."

"What? B-But that cannot be! Isn't Esme my true Mate! I love her! Don't I? And why tell me this NOW Aro?! I am still very much straight as a ruler!" I said, panicking.

Aro chuckled softly as he looked at me.

"Haven't you ever felt that your life wasn't ever quite perfect? As if it wasn't complete? Like you're missing that spark? I felt that spark when I met you,"he replied, smirking.

"I guess I felt that spark too, but I didn't know what it was when I saw you..." I said without thinking. My eyes widened.

"Did I just say that?!" I squeaked.

Aro gave a laugh that sounded so good on my ears. "Yes, you did mio caro."

"I guess I did..." I replied dazedly.

"Carlisle, what I've actually been trying to tell you is that... I want you to be my Queen, to rule beside me. You'd never ever have to lift a finger for the rest of eternity and we could do whatever you want! Anything, you just have to name it..."Aro blurted, his red eyes pleading silently with me to say yes as he took my pale hands into his slightly olive toned ones.

I admired the way our hands fit together perfectly. Esme's were just too small sometimes. Like I always had to protect her when I wanted to be protected myself. Aro's hands gave me that protection and it felt nice.

The memories of my time in Volterra came flooding back, how wonderful it was, enjoying the city in the night. I've often wondered why I left...

As black eyes met blood red eyes, I gave a deep breath:

"If Alice and Edward are brought here, then...maybe I might. Maybe. But don't you go calling me a bride or I'll break your freaking nose Aro!" I said.

Aro clapped his hands and smiled. "Very well, but it'll take a long time for me to orchestrate my plan in getting them. I think I should send Jane and Alec to watch them for a little while..."he mused.

I bit my lip and said: "I don't want to kill the others. I want Edward and Alice because... you wouldn't believe it, but I have favorites Aro. Rosalie and the others just give me too much grief sometimes... No matter how much I want to ignore their ticks or their brusque personalities, they irritate me...Edward and Alice, I feel like we have a very strong relationship. Esme is just too clingy sometimes, no matter how much I love her. I guess my love for her was more of a sibling bond than a husband and wife-ish kind..."

"I think that I understand you. I can see where you're coming from. No matter how beautiful Miss Rosalie is, she's just too stuck up. And I can simply see her and Chelsea fighting every other day! I cannot simply deal with that. Emmett is too brutish for my taste and has a very short temper, Jasper would just massacre the whole city if he got a tiny taste of human blood. I don't really see the point in his Empathetic ability unless it stops too many fights, but there is no need for that here..."Aro said.

"Yeah...I don't want to hurt Esme, but I think that I should fake my death or something like that so that she won't find out the truth about you and me...Maybe send a video to Edward and Alice during their schooling hours so that all the humans would see that I'm 'dead'. Technically, I already am, but for real dead...Then we get Edward and Alice..." I planned.

I think that I'm going to like this life.

**_**

**Edward**

It was lunchtime and Alice and I weren't eating. (As usual)

The town found out about Carlisle's kidnapping four days ago and everywhere we went, people would offer condolences and other things.

And at school, suddenly, people who weren't our friends, were our friends and would always vie to partner up with one of the Cullens in class.

The teachers weren't much better either. Since we were already favored by them, they showed blatant favoritism towards us, we were left alone during class whenever we finished work early.

One time, when Alice pretended to drift off to sleep yesterday during Spanish, Mrs Hernandez simply smiled and left her alone.

I doodled a lot in class when I had nothing to do. Turns out, I'm really good at drawing. Huh...

We decided to drop the hoodies and leggings for our normal style of clothes that consisted of jeans and shirts that had elbow length sleeves (me) and plaid skirts with shoulder less tops (Alice) with ankle length Converse. Difference was, it was all in black.

Vampires make great goths.

I had grown a bit distant with Bella. We didn't talk much anymore and whenever we did, it seemed more awkward.

The funny thing is, I didn't feel bad about that. My more rational part of my brain sees Bella as a girl who just wants to stay young forever and wants to rival Rosalie in beauty, but she does truly care for Carlisle.

She doesn't really love ME, just the image of me.

If you asked her what's my most favorite color, she wouldn't know. It's sunshine yellow by the way. Reminds me of happiness and freedom, I guess?

Just then, as I mull over these things, I feel Alice shudder next to me. Oh no! She hasn't had a vision during school hours in a long time.

The humans and Bella start to stare worriedly at us as I too zoned out to read Alice's thoughts.

_-VISION BEGINS-_

_The Homeroom teacher stands in front of the classroom, smiling widely._

_"Class,"she says. "Today we're welcoming two new students to FHS!"_

_The door opens and the two people Alice and Edward did not ever expect to be in an area filled with humans step in._

_Jane and Alec. The best of the Volturi Guard._

_"Hello."the twins say simultaneously. It looked quite strange to see them in ordinary clothing instead of the robes they wore all the time._

_Jane's pale blond hair was tied into two neat buns on the side of her hair with a few wisps framing her face and. She and Alec must have put on blue contact lenses because their red eyes were an unusual shade of violet. _

_Jane wore a black halter top with a flowing ruby red knee length skirt with black ankle boots. Her eyes were outlined with a black eyeliner. She wore clear lipgloss._

_Alec's chocolate hair was parted in the middle, framing his face wonderfully, bringing out his purple eyes._

_He wore black jeans with stark white Converse and a light grey hoodie that said: 'Unlucky No.13' in black chunky letters._

_The humans stared at them in wonderment while Bella, who sat next to Angela was struck dumb with fear._

_"Why don't you two introduce yourselves?"the teacher asked them kindly._

_Jane smiled at the teacher a bit shyly, though both Cullens knew it was fake._

_"I'll go first. My name is Jane Volturi,"she said in a voice that had a slight Italian tone to it that she threw in, just to be more convincing._

_"My family and I lived in Volterra, Italy. Our father and mother, Didyme and Joaquin Volturi moved us here for a few months to spend time with our cousins, the Cullens—"_

_Every eye in the room immediately snapped to both Alice and Edward. _

_"You're cousins?"Miss Nolan asked curiously._

_"Uh, yes! Auntie Didyme and Carlisle are twin brother and sister!"Alice lied with a smile, her eyes promising death as she looked at Jane. Edward just stared at Alice incredulously wondering why she said Carlisle had a twin._

_The blond just smirked._

_"Don't look at me like that cousin!"Jane tittered. Alec put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud._

_"—Anyway. My brother and I are twins and we are born on the 13th of October. We just turned eighteen. My favourite colour is black and I like to prank people with my brother. Especially our silly cousins! Like remember that time when we—"but Alice cut her off with a nervous giggle. _

_"Jaaaanie. You promised not to say anything about that time! Shhh now!"she squeaked._

_"Party pooper. I'll hand the stage over to my brother!"_

_Alec stood at the front now._

_"Hey. I guess you figured out a lot about us now, thanks to the psycho I call my LITTLE sister—"_

_"You're only older by two dang minutes!"_

_"Whatever. My name is Alec and I prefer to read when I don't prank poor souls and my favourite colour is royal blue."_

_The vision faded to black._

_-VISION ENDS-_

"...Edward! Alice!"Jessica called, snapping us both out of the vision.

I shake my head. "Mhmm? Sorry! Zoned out for a bit..." I said, smiling sheepishly.

"If you say so..."Mike said, looking a bit disbelievingly at us.

Bella's eyes narrowed.

Something tells me that this is going to be a long day.

I avoided her gaze and took out my cellphone at the same time Alice does hers.

I go onto the texting app and press Alice's name.

Me: Did you see that vision? I typed.

**Alice: Duh : Don't be stupid. I am the one receiving them.**

**Me: -_- shut up Alice. Anyway... Why do you think Aro sent them?**

**Alice: / dunno. We'll find out in October.**

**Me: •••**

***1 text message from : BELLA**

**Me: Got to go. Bella wants to know.**

**Alice: Good luck with that. •~•**

I go out of the chat with Alice and press Bella's name.

**BELLA**

**Bella: Edward WTF : (**

Me: What did I do now? Damn. I was really losing patience with this girl.

**Bella: tell me what happened in Alice's vision!**

**Me: ~ Mmm... how about no?**

**Bella: EDWARD!**

**Me: You don't need to know. Everything is fine actually. Happy now?**

**Bella: no**

**Me: •-• Shame then. Not my problem.**

**Bella: ARGH : [**

I snapped my phone shut with a smirk.

**——————**

**Thanks to all those ppl who favourited and follow this story and to my main gal Carlaysia Belton**


	5. Sleep? Finally!

**Carlisle**

It had been a day since I had finally let go and said 'maybe' to Aro. I was left mostly to my devices and I mostly preferred to stay in those pyjamas Aro stocked up in the walk in closet.

As I read a very interesting book about those wizards who Aro deals with in England called 'The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts in the twenty-first century.

I had finally gotten to the part about that poor Harry Potter boy. Turns out, he's been through a lot of shit and is currently attending Hogwarts (a school? For wizards and witches? They have schools?) and is a Sixth Year Gryffindor (whatever the hell a Gryffindor is. Or a Sixth Year for that matter) a man clad in black with a curtain of straight oily hair ,slightly yellow skin and a hooked nose walked into the room.

I was sitting on the bed, watching silently as he walked up to me in a gesture that's meant to be non threatening.

"Hello,"he says gently. "My name is Severus Snape. Lord Voldemort's Potions Master and a professor at Hogwarts. I believe you are reading about it?"

I smiled at him as soon as I sniffed out what his scent would smell like. Too sweet. Good thing too or I'd most likely eat him.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. And no, I haven't started reading about Hogwarts. I'm still reading about the poor Potter boy."

I nearly missed the way his obsidian eyes softened when I mentioned Mr Potter.

"Anyway, what are you doing here today?" I asked him, changing the subject quickly.

"I'm here to administer two potions to you. I must warn you that one of them...are permanent..."he said nervously.

"What are they? You can tell me..." I murmured.

"One is a Blood Replenishing Potion. I know that Vampires don't have blood in their body, instead they have venom—listen, I don't know how this potion works for Vampires, but somehow it keeps them sated. As for the other one...it's not my place to tell you...but it will allow you to regain some of your humanity. You can regrow hair on your head, cry, eat and sleep when you feel like it,that is all, but you don't need to go and do any business in the bathroom..."he replied quickly.

I perked up at that. I held my hands out so that he could give me the vials.

He took out a neon purple potion vial out of his pocket and handed it to me.

I quickly downed it and hummed as its sweet taste lingered in my mouth. I felt revitalized and more...alive.

He then handed me a blood red one. It smelt simple delightful and I downed it with one gulp. It tasted unlike any other thing in my life.

Severus took one step back, his black eyes a bit fearful.

I frowned at that. "What's wrong Severus?" I asked.

"N-Nothing! Bye!"and with that, he disappeared on the spot with a loud crack.

A knock on the door sounded again and Jane entered.

"Hello, Carlisle!"she greeted with a rare genuine smile. It had been a long time since I had seen it. You wouldn't expect it, but Jane and I got along great in the past.

"Hello, Jane. Where's your brother?" I replied.

"I don't know really. Somewhere messing around with Demi and 'Lix. Or chatting up Chelsea..."she mused.

She sat down next to me on the bed and said:

"So how's life? Well, before you were brought *cough kidnapped cough* by Aro. Did you know, it was actually my idea? Brilliant isn't it?"she said, smirking widely at me.

I gave her a hearty laugh. "I always knew that you weren't quite right in the head, but you're still a sweetheart," I chuckled.

"What? It's my specialty! Life here would be simply boring without me..."

"That's for sure. As for my life, I became a doctor, created Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, let my son date a human girl, did more doctor-y things. That's all. Boring really..."

"I heard that you got together with Aro...so, you don't love Esme anymore?"Jane asked in an seemingly innocent tone that did not suit her at all.

Her purple eyes—whoa! Dial it back a bit! PURPLE EYES?!

"Why are your eyes purple?!" I half shrieked.

Jane's now violet orbs widened in slight puzzlement.

"Carlisle, they're purple because I also had a milder version of the potion you had. I'm more human now, I really missed that. Thanks to Aro having connections in the Wizarding World in England, he got these potions for the whole Volturi Guard so that we can move anywhere freely.

Our eyes only revert back to red, or in your case gold, after we have fed. That only lasts for a little while...

And you have no freakin idea how much I missed sleep! Jesus, it's so wonderful!"Jane exclaimed.

I stared at her in wonderment. "So I can go to sleep too if I wanted to? Like right now?"I asked.

Jane gave me an odd look. "I suppose so...Why do you ask?"she replied with her own question.

"Becauuuse Jane! Carlie here needs to catch up on three hundred years worth of sleep! You can stay here if you want. There's a bookshelf filled with books on the east wall, you can read them...or you can take a nap here?"I asked the shorter blonde.

Jane clapped her hands happily.

"I think you got the right idea! I'll join you. This bed seems so comfortable..."

We both promptly fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

**—————**

**Yeah, that's right, I'm giving the Vampires more human qualities in this story. Just deal. *o***


	6. Traumatising!

**Edward**

It had been a month since Carlisle was taken. Esme was mostly spending her time with Billy and Charlie. She didn't stay at Cullen Manse too long for fear of painful memories coming back.

My siblings have become more annoying, Alice and I have taken to spending time at La Push with Jacob and the pack. The Cullens were finally allowed on their land after we had defeated Victoria.

I must admit that La Push is a very beautiful place.

Bella spent more time with her human friends than being with me, thank God for that. She and I had been fighting more frequently now about nothing and everything.

I just don't feel that attraction to her anymore. I treasure every second I'm away from her. She just gives me too much grief in my life.

Jacob had also become my best friend. I guess that fighting over a girl actually brings two people closer. Who would've known?

I was sitting on a cliff edge with Jacob and Alice, our feet dangling over. We sat in a comfortable silence, Jacob building a new dreamcatcher, Alice making herself a new bracelet using stolen beads from Jacob's pile, while I used my newfound drawing talent to sketch the both of them with the sketchpad and pencils I had bought recently.

The silence stayed for a few minutes before Jacob decided to speak:

"Uhh...guys, so how are your lives now that Doc isn't here?"he started nervously, fidgeting with the dreamcatcher.

Alice scrunched up her dainty nose and I sighed.

"It's...not savoury," I said, looking at the expanse of the body of water below me.

**_**

**Jacob **

I perked up, wanting to hear more. Why did they look so upset?

"Is it that bad?" I asked them.

"You know, I'd never thought that I would ever say this...but Jasper is giving me a headache. He's always moody and getting on my nerves. He didn't even want me to go to the High School, because he says 'They'll take you away'. I almost didn't get a chance to come here today because he thought I was gonna 'cheat on him'. Edward can tell you!"she pouted.

Edward nodded vigorously, still staring at the sea.

"Rosalie is being more bitchy than normal and one time, she almost attacked me for playing my piano. She said it was 'too fucking loud'. If Esme wasn't there to get her, I would have had to have an arm reattached...but Esme isn't much better. She isn't annoying, just that she's not home a lot. If she were, there would be less fighting between the rest of us..."he murmured sullenly.

"I'm sorry," I tried to comfort them.

"It's fine, but Emmett is one of the worst. He's always looking for a chance to fight, you know? I can't deal with that. It's stressing both me and Edward out...if this keeps on happening, We may as well accept Aro's offer and live in Volterra..."Alice said, her golden eyes dimmed.

"But what would I do without you guys? Rosalie never comes over anymore. Our relationship is back to square one. You two are the only people who get me. Surprisingly enough..." I chuckled bitterly.

Both Cullens frowned at my tone. "Jacob...what's up with your life? Is something wrong?"Edward asked me concerned.

"It's just that... I found out that I'm a bit...different from the pack," I started off nervously.

"Different how so?"Alice asked me.

"You promise that you won't laugh?" I said.

"We promise!"

"I'm...I'm gay, guys..."

And with that, Alice gave me a fierce hug. "Oh Jacob! You don't have to be sad about that!"she squealed happily.

Edward slapped me on the back. "You're my friend! I support you no matter what, even though just a year ago, I would've happily taken off your head..."he said, smirking.

"Really? You're not weirded out?" I asked them, hoping that they were being honest.

"Homosexuality is accepted in the Vampiric World. There is no problem with it. Love is love, no matter what gender you are..."Alice said.

"I'm not the only one too. There's also Leah. Turns out, she doesn't care for Sam anymore. Seth is still straight. But the rest of the pack are basically homophobes! I hate that. Just coz I find no interest in girls doesn't mean that they can just say horrible things about me. You know, I've taken to not phasing for a bit so that I don't have to hear them. Leah and Seth have done the same, but they haven't gone outside of their mom's house in a while..." I said.

"That's awful! How could the pack be so mean? You know what?"Alice whispered.

"What?"Edward and I asked.

"You three can crash at this secret house in the woods. I came across it when we first arrived in Forks. It has five bedrooms, a kitchen, living room and a library. I fixed it up by myself and bought stuff to make it look nice. It's a place I go to when I'm fed up with my life,"Alice squeaked.

"So that's where you go when we can't find you!"Edward exclaimed.

"Pretty much. And you know...it's not healthy for me and you to be still staying at Cullen Manse. The stress is going to get to us at some point and then we'll lash out at everyone,"Alice stated.

"I agree,"Edward said, before turning to me. "You should tell Leah and Seth to pack up their clothes and to wait for us in the clearing after dark, then we'll take you guys to Alice's Cottage..."

"Sure!"I said with a smile and ran off to get the two Clearwaters .

**_**

**Carlisle **

I was enjoying my time in Volterra.

Thanks to that neon purple potion, I didn't need to feed so often, only once every month if I really wanted to push it. My eyes had also gone the same shade of purple as the rest of those in the Volturi.

Right now, I was doing something that I thought that I would never do. Sunbathing with Jane and Caius in the castle's courtyard, drinking some champagne.

I'm so glad that I can eat food again. Right now, I'm handling an addiction to chocolate. That stuff's good. Especially Cadbury or Lindt...

As my sunglasses clad eyes are closed, I feel two hands snaking down my chest and a pair of sinful lips grazing my neck.

I shudder in delight. "Arooo...Hello,"I half moaned as the brunette never let up in his ministrations.

"Hello, mio cara. Want to have more fun inside? I can cool you down if you're hot..."he whispered in my ear suggestively. I moaned at the thought of what cooling down meant.

I had accepted Aro bit by bit this month and soon, I was too comfortable when he played his sultry games.

"Oh my fucking god, Aro! Please, keep the dirtiness in the bedroom. I haven't gotten a chance to spend much time with Carlisle yet!"Caius whined, some of his blond hair spilling out of his man bun.

"Shut up, Cai! You can spend time with Carlisle later. Right now, I'm gonna ravish his delectable body..."he muttered, licking my neck.

"Mmm..."I moaned.

"Get a room. Traumatising my poor ears!"Jane wailed.

"Right away, Lady Jane!"Aro yelled as he scooped me up and headed for my bedroom.

**———————**


	7. Alert! I still love youuu

**Hello!**

**I'm not going to post as often as I do now that school has started. Thank you so much for reading my stories and reviewing on them, I love you so much!**

**I'm planning to post every weekend starting next week since this weekend my classmates and I are going on a camping excursion.**

**I don't function well without WiFi! May God help me...**

**TTFN Love ya lots •3•**

**XxTomarry-15xX**


End file.
